


The Beard Thing

by emma_ockham



Series: The West Wing Multiples [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Banter, Beards (Facial Hair), Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, May/December Relationship, Middle Aged Sex, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prickly Kisses, Resolute Desk, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>“Now, do you have any immediate plans for this afternoon?” Jed asked CJ.<br/>“Well, I’m meeting with the President. Why?”<br/>“Good,” he muttered against her chin. “Undress.”</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So that’s it then,” he asked, “just the five of us?”

“Why don’t we ask Nancy McNally to join us in the guest room tonight?” Jed nonchalantly dropped the question at breakfast.

His wife looked up rather abruptly. 

Jed was delighted with the effect he’d achieved and tried to grin hungrily at her to see if that would rattle her chains some more.

“Good thinking, Jethro.” She wasn’t fooled a bit.

He looked at her inquisitively. 

“And also very altruistic of you. I’m sure I’m going to enjoy myself, but I don’t think there’s much in it for you, though.”

Damn. He hadn’t known that she knew that about Nancy.

“How did you know?” 

She smiled at him.

“How did I know you were interested, way back in the early 70s?” 

“Well I …” He recalled how he had try to draw her attention without giving himself away too much. Abbey saw he remembered.

“That’s how.”

“She’s expressed an interest?” He was a bit scandalized. 

“Not with so many words.”

“Well, she’s out,” he decided.

“Too bad.” Abbey sighed dreamily.

He poured some tea for her by way of consolation.

“Then how about .,” he contemplated who would shock her most, “How about Margaret?”

“Now that’s a good idea, pumpkin.”

“How so?” Jed thought it a terrible plan.

“Well, CJ was hesitating to bring Danny Concanon. But since we now appear to be expanding to fulfill some of Leo’s secret dreams, there is little reason to leave Danny out.”

“Danny Concanon?!”

“He has a nice beard. Imagine the possibilities.”

“He’s a reporter! Are you mad?”

“You wanted to bring Margaret.”

He mused over that for a few minutes “I could grow a beard.”

She laughed.

“I’m looking forward to that. And CJ will probably throw herself at you in the Oval.”

He grinned, liking the idea. “So that’s it then,” he asked, “just the five of us?”

She smiled at him, remembering that not a week ago ‘just’ the two of them was the extent of his desires.

“Well, I could very well do without Margaret or Concanon, and I’ll certainly not shock Nancy by bringing her to you. But now that you brought it up, I might just pay her a visit later on and see if I still get the signals right.”

He looked at her, not sure he liked it, but knowing he brought it on to himself by trying to outsmart her at breakfast.

“And that has nothing to do with the two of us?” he asked.

“Nothing whatsoever, honey. I’m yours forever.”

He relaxed a little, rubbing his chin and then grinned at her.

“Too bad I already shaved this morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Good heavens, Mister President, what has happened to you?”

“What do you mean, John?”

“Your countenance!”

"Don't you like it?"

"Well, let's just say that I can see some benefits."

 



“What’s gotten into you?” Leo looked pointedly at his new beard.

Jed closed the door to Debbie’s office studiously.

“CJ”

“What?”

“She wanted Concanon in.” 

“We can’t have Concanon in!”

“I totally agree.”

“Why did she want Concanon in?”

Jed stroked his beard.

“No” Leo said.

“Yeah.”

“How do you know all that?”

“Abbey.”

Leo stifled a chuckle. Someone was taking the President for a ride.

“So you’re going to surprise her.”

“Damn right I am.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you think it is long enough?” Jed asked CJ.

“What?”

“The beard.”

“Oh, it’s really nice.” CJ wondered why he’d let it grow, but, as it was his choice to make, she would not begrudge him his little idiosyncrasies. 

“You think?” He stepped closer.

“Oh yeah … sure.” She was really not all that interested.

“You want to feel it?”

“Mister President?” Involuntarily she scanned the room. They were alone.

“Touch it.”

“Are you feeling alright, Sir?”

“Dandy. Now feel it”

CJ shrugged. Nobody was there, the doors were closed, why not humor the man? So she stroked over his chin, under his chin, rubbed it against it’s natural direction in, played with it, looking him in the eyes in search of the deeper meaning. But he only looked mighty proud of himself for having sported this beard.

“How do you like it, CJ?”

His lips distracted her. In their bed of hair they looked softer and warmer. She pondered how it would feel to kiss them. 

“Hmmm?“ she mumbled absentminded.

"CJ?”

"What?"

“So you like it?”

“Oh, yeah.” 

He stepped closer. 

"Let me test something, would you, CJ?"

"Okay … sure."

Slowly he pushed aside her jacket and stroked her neck with his beard.

She swallowed audibly.

"Good,” he mumbled contently and let his beard trail a path down her décolleté now. 

“Now, do you have any immediate plans for this afternoon?” he asked.

Her belly muscles contracted under his hand, and she placed a hand on the back of his head to emphasize she liked what he was doing.

“Well, I’m meeting with the President. Why?” 

“Good,” he muttered against her chin. “Undress”

“Mr. President?!” 

Jed noticed some unanticipated and exasperated objections in her voice.

“You don’t like my plan?” Her breathing told him otherwise.

“The service men will have a field day.”

“What? Oh! Yeah. Okay. You undress, I’ll take care of that.” He walked away from her to close the curtains. 

When he turned around, she had complied with his request.

“God, you are beautiful CJ.” He took her hand. “Have you ever made love on top of a table?” he then asked with a boyish grin.

“You have plans?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Do you at least have a table?”

With a wide gesture he revealed the Resolute Desk.

**Author's Note:**

> How did this come to pass? See: The Guest Room


End file.
